From the Dark Tower
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft beginnt, als Draco und Hermine spätnachts aufeinandertreffen. Spielt während dem 6. Jahr, EWE – HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**From The Dark Tower**

 **Autor:** luckei1

 **Fanfic** **tion:** From The Dark Tower

(Links zu Autor und Story sind in meinem Profil zu finden)

 _Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!_

* * *

 **I**

Es fing nach Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier an. Sie verließ McLaggen, nachdem er sie zu viele Male versucht hatte zu küssen, und suchte nach einem ruhigen Platz zum Denken. Überall im Schloss standen feierlich Schülergruppen und sie ging stetig weiter – hoffte die Klänge der Heiterkeit und Fröhlichkeit würden bald verklingen. Sie erreichte den Astronomieturm und zögerte, bevor sie hinauf- und damit hinauskletterte.

Die Luft war kühl, roch nach frisch gefallenem Schnee, und der Mond stand groß und hell am Himmel. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um sich, lächelte darüber, wie ihr Atem in kleinen Wölkchen in die Luft aufstieg. Nach ein paar Minuten sprach sie einen Wärmezauber und setzte sich zwischen die Zinnen.

Die Nacht lag ruhig und still da. Sie konnte beinahe glauben, dass sie sich nicht im Krieg befanden.

Ein Geräusch riss sie aus ihrer Träumerei und sie warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter. Sie sah, wie jemand die Lukentür aufdrückte und auf die Brüstung stieg. Der Neuankömmling sah sie nicht an, jedoch vermutete sie, dass er ein Junge und aufgrund seiner Größe und der Breite seiner Schultern sicher ein älterer Schüler sein musste. Er trug einen dunklen Kapuzenumhang und schwankte zum Rand des Turms. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Schultern zusammensackten und er seinen Kopf nach vorne beugte. Dann zog er die Kapuze herunter, enthüllte einen schockierend weißblonden Schopf.

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

Er hörte es, wirbelte herum und ein Ausdruck, als ob er knurren würde, erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sah, dass sie es war. Sie starrten sich gefühlt mehrere Stunden an, dann verlor sein Gesicht jegliche Emotionen und er wandte sich wieder ab.

Nicht wissend was sie machen sollte, blieb sie dort, wo sie war und beobachtete die Wolken, wie sie ihre Schatten auf dem Schnee tanzen ließen – sie hatte die Fähigkeit, sich auf ihre Gedanken zu konzentrieren, zu vergessen. Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war er und alles, was Harry über ihn vermutete. Hin und wieder schaute sie über ihre Schulter hinweg flüchtig zu ihm – er war immer noch da. Einmal hielt er den kalten Stein so sehr fest, dass seine Knöchel strahlend weiß hervorstachen und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass er womöglich springen würde. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es dachte, aber sie tat es.

„Würdest du damit aufhören?", fragte er, begegnete ihrem Blick, ertappte sie.

Sie errötete und wirbelte herum, entschied sich dazu, dass es an der Zeit war zu ihrem Zimmer zurückzukehren. Sie lief los und als sie sich der Mitte des Turms, wo sich die Treppe befand, näherte, sah er sie erneut an. Aus näherer Entfernung konnte sie sehen, dass seine Augen blutunterlaufen waren und er furchtbar aussah. Er hielt ihr etwas hin und sie wich zurück. Dies ließ ihn kichern – ein Ton, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Es ist kein Gift. Siehst du?" Er demonstrierte dies, indem er ihr erneut die Flasche mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit hinhielt. „Nimm etwas. Du siehst aus, als ob du es vertragen könntest." Er war betrunken, seine Worte waren schrecklich undeutlich und sie fragte sich, ob er wusste, wer sie war. Vielleicht hatte er sie einfach nur angeschnauzt, weil sie da war. Obwohl die ihr dargebotenen Flasche nur halbvoll war, vermutete sie, dass es sicher nicht seine erste war.

Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, griff er nach ihrem Arm, zog sie näher zu sich und drückte ihr die Flasche in die Hand. „Nimm sie!", kommandierte er, dann zog er eine volle Flasche aus einer Innentasche seiner Robe hervor, öffnete sie und begann zu trinken.

Sie starrte auf das Behältnis in ihren Händen, war sich nicht sicher, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern, aber auch nicht trinken. Er beobachtete, wie sie mit ihrer Unentschlossenheit kämpfte und dann lachte er auf, rutschte an der Wand entlang, um sich auf den Boden zu setzen. Er nahm einen weiteren langen Schluck.

„Es ist nur Whiskey, Granger", sagte er. „Wird dich nicht umbringen. Er wird den Schmerz betäuben, trotzdem wirst du ihn spüren. Er ist so stark, so schädlich, dass du über nichts Anderes denken kannst _als_ die Schmerzen." Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.

Schließlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. „Was willst du betäuben, Malfoy?"

Er hickste und schmunzelte träge. „Es war klar, dass du das fragen würdest, oder? Du bist so... du." Seine Stimme hielt den selben Tonfall und Ekel wie sonst auch, wenn er sie beschimpfte oder sich über sie lustig machte.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte ihn dort nicht alleine lassen. Er könnte zu nah an den Abgrund geraten und herunterfallen. Er sah wahrhaftig verloren aus und sie wusste, wie sich das anfühlte. Sie setzte sich ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihm hin und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem feurigen Getränk.

Er gluckste und hielt ihr dann seine Flasche hin. Sie stießen miteinander an und saßen in Stille beisammen, bis Draco ohnmächtig wurde. Hermine legte einen Wärmezauber über ihn, ging sicher, dass er es halbwegs bequem hatte und kehrte dann zum Gryffindorturm zurück.

* * *

 **II**

Eisiges Wetter und endloser Schnee sorgten nach den Ferien für volle Korridore und Räume, die Bibliothek eingeschlossen. Sie brauchte einen Ort, um vor all dem Lärm zu entkommen. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken wohin sie ging, endete sie erneut auf dem Astronomieturm und sprach einen Wärmezauber über den gesamten Turm. Dann verwandelte sie Papier in einen Tisch und begann ihre Hausaufgaben.

Stunden vergingen bis sie unterbrochen wurde. Er war es wieder, dieses Mal jedoch nüchtern. Er warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu und schien dann zu bemerken, dass die Luft um ihn herum warm war. Ohne ein Wort ging er zum Turmrand, genauso wie diese eine Nacht Wochen zuvor.

Sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, aber ab und zu bewegte er sich – raschelte mit seiner Robe laut genug, um ihre Konzentration zu unterbrechen. Als sie ihn flüchtig ansah, herrschte in ihr ein Kampf. Sollte sie es dabei belassen oder ihn darum bitten still zu sein – sie sah, dass er sie beobachtete. Ihre Blicke blieben für ein paar Sekunden miteinander verflochten und dann wandte sie sich ab. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich sein intensiver Blick durch ihre Haut brannte. Schließlich fühlte sie, wie er wegschaute und sie widerstand dem Drang, ihm einen erneuten kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen.

So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte nicht zu ihren Hausaufgaben zurückkehren und wollte gerade alles einpacken, als er begann zu sprechen. Zuerst war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt mit ihr sprach. Er murmelte und sie konnte nicht alles verstehen, was er sagte. Sie starrte dennoch zu ihm, hielt beinahe die Luft an. Dann hörte er auf zu reden und drehte sich ihr zu, blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und dann fing er an, auf dem Turm hin und her zu laufen, vertiefte sich in eine Tirade über Zaubertränke. Slughorn hier, Slughorn da, das lächerliche Lehrbuch, Potters plötzliche Fähigkeiten. Er redete solange ohne Pause immer und immer weiter, sodass es sich anfühlte, als ob Stunden vergangen wären. Sie saß da, beobachtete ihn und ihre Feder berührte noch immer das Pergament.

Er fragte sie nach ihrer Meinung zu etwas und sie gab sie ihm. Er schien zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort und sie endeten damit, dass sie für Stunden über nichts anderes als die Schule und Kurse redeten.

 **We shall not always plant while others reap**

 **The golden increment of bursting fruit,**

 **Not always countenance, abject and mute,**

 **That lesser men should hold their brothers cheap;**

* * *

 **III**

Es fing an als Bestrafung.

Er fühlte sich jeden Moment, den er wach war, furchtbar und wenn er schlief hatte er Albträume. Er verbrachte seine Tage damit, nach Strohhalmen zu greifen und etwas zu reparieren, von dem er nicht wusste, wie man es reparierte. Und in seinen Nächten versuchte er nicht einzuschlafen und seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Er hatte sich, trotz der negativen Konsequenzen bei exzessiver Nutzung, in Zaubertränke für traumlosen Schlaf geflüchtet. Ergrauende Haut und blutunterlaufene Augen waren ein kleiner Preis für einenungestörten Schlaf.

Er wusste nicht, warum er begonnen hatte mit ihr zu reden, aber es war eine Art befreiende Erlösung. Er hatte sie zuvor immer gehasst, aber seit Beginn ihres sechsten Jahres war er, was sie betraf, in eine gleichgültige Nichtbeachtung gefallen. An diesem Tag auf dem Turm, da hatte sie ihm zugehört – wirklich zugehört – das war mehr, als die meisten jemals für ihn taten. Zugegeben, er vermutete, dass sie es eher aus Schock oder vor Angst getan hatte als vor Sorge – allerdings täuschte er sich Letzteres vor.

Nachdem er an diesem Abend den Turm verließ, fühlte er sich schrecklich. Er hatte für Stunden einfach so mit einem Schlammblut gesprochen. Sie hatten Ideen ausgetauscht, Dinge miteinander geteilt. Es fühlte sich richtig und gleichzeitig so falsch an; er hasste sich selber dafür. Doch er verdiente es, so zu fühlen. Es war seine Strafe dafür mit ihr zu verkehren. Seitdem ihm seine Aufgabe gegeben worden war, hasste Draco viele Leute. Den dunklen Lord, seinen Vater, seine Tante und Onkel, sogar seine Mutter ein bisschen. Er hasste die Leute um ihn herum, seine Lehrer, vor allem solche, die sich anscheinend um seine sinkenden Noten Gedanken machten. Er hasste alles um ihn herum. Aber nach diesem Tag auf dem Turm, da bündelte sich dieser Hass nach innen, wo er hingehörte.

Seitdem kehrte er jeden Tag zum Turm zurück und sie war üblicherweise dort, lernte in ihrem warmen Kokon. Sie würde ihre Feder ablegen, ihre Knöchel überkreuzen und darauf warten, dass er sprach. Manchmal würde er eine Zeit lang seinen Mund geschlossen halten, trotzdem wartete sie einfach. Er hasste es, hasste sich selbst dafür es zu brauchen, dorthin zu gehen. Am Ende würde er reden und sie würde es auch.

Es ging niemals um irgendetwas Wichtiges. Immer nur um die Schule, Lehrer, Noten und Leute. Verdammtes Quidditch. Er hasste es zu lernen, dass sie Dinge gemeinsam, dass sie ähnliche Interessen und in einigen Fällen die gleichen Standards hatten, worüber beide entsetzt waren.

Mit ihr zu reden, jeden Frust rauszulassen – abgesehen von dem, der am meisten zählte – war eine Art belebende Befreiung, welche er mit einem Maß an extremer Schuld und Selbsthass verfolgte. Aber es war wie eine Droge – er brauchte es, brauchte die Erlösung genauso sehr wie den Schmerz, der folgte. Eine Herde wütender Hippogreife könnte ihn nicht davon fernhalten.

* * *

 **IV**

Nach etwa einem Monat entwickelten sich die Treffen zu etwas Anderem. Sie zu treffen war eine Art Beichte. Er erwähnte niemals sein größtes Geheimnis, aber alles andere erzählte er ihr bereitwillig. Von seinen ersten Erinnerungen bis zum vorherigen Tag. Von jeder Galleone, die er seiner Mutter gestohlen hatte. Von jedem Kind, dass er herumgeschupst und sogar von seiner Freundin, die er im letzten Sommer betrogen hatte. Er gab zu, dass er sich niemals richtig um das Mädchen gekümmert hatte, jedoch wusste er, dass ihn das nicht freisprach.

Zunächst schien sie verblüfft darüber zu sein, was er ihr erzählte, aber nach einigen Wochen beunruhigte sie nichts mehr. Also erzählte er immer mehr über sich – hoffte darauf, dass sie auf ihn losging, ihn anschrie, verurteilte, verachtete oder tadelte. Dies tat sie niemals.

Dann, eines Tages, fand er sie weinend auf dem Turm. Wut stieg in ihm auf und er wollte die Person, die für ihre Tränen verantwortlich war, finden und das Leben aus ihr herausprügeln. Allerdings ließ sie ihn schwören, nicht einen Finger zu rühren, wenn sie ihm erzählte, was passiert war. Er akzeptierte die Forderung nur widerwillig.

Dann war sie an der Reihe. Sie beichtete ihm ihre jahrelangen Gefühle für Ron. Er war immer noch mit seiner Freundin zusammen und es schmerzte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sah. Dieser Tag war einfach zu viel. Sie hörte nicht mehr auf zu reden, sprach abwechselnd über seine guten Eigenschaften und seine schrecklichen – unterdessen schien sie am Rande einer Entscheidung zu stehen. Er wartete, genauso wie sie für ihn all die Male dagewesen war, und hörte zu.

Er war nie ein besonders guter Zuhörer gewesen – war immer zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt – doch nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte, fühlte er sich, als ob er ihr etwas schuldete. Während sie redete, kullerten Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und er erkannte, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Zutiefst. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas, in einer Art und Weise, die er nicht erwartete oder gar wollte.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ihm zu viel und er zog sie verlegen auf seinen Schoß, umarmte sie. Sie weinte in seine Arme für gute zehn Minuten, klammerte sich an ihn, als wäre sie verloren, wenn sie ihn loslassen würde. Er sagte nichts, rieb ihr nur den Rücken und fragte sich, warum es ihn nicht störte, dass er sie berührte.

Nachdem er sie zum Lachen brachte, erzählte sie ihm, dass sie Ron gehen lassen würde. Was passierte, das würde passierte und sie würde damit umgehen können. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er für sie da wäre und er konnte spüren, wie sie auf diese Worte wartete, dass sie zwischen ihnen tanzten. Doch er konnte nicht, da er sich weigerte sie anzulügen.

Später, als er im Bett lag, erkannte er schließlich, dass er sich nicht für das, was passiert war, hasste. Es hatte sich tatsächlich in sämtlichen Dingen richtig angefühlt.

* * *

 _Herzlich willkommen bei meiner nächsten kleineren Übersetzung!_

 _Eigentlich ist es ein recht langer One Shot, von dem ich schon vor einiger Zeit diese 4 „Kapitelchen" übersetzt habe. Damit sie nicht länger rumdümpelten, entschied ich mich dazu, aus den 15 Absätzen/Kapiteln insgesamt 4 zu machen. Ich hoffe, das ist in eurem Sinne :)_

 _Dann wünsche ich euch mal viel Spaß!_

 _Eure Ivy_


	2. Chapter 2

**V**

Erkenntnis wurde zur Notwendigkeit.

Er brauchte sie mit jedem weiteren Tag mehr, brauchte ihr süßes Lächeln und das Gefühl, das sie ihm gab. An Tagen, an denen sie sich nicht trafen, war er mürrisch und maulte jeden an, der ihm über den Weg lief – ob absichtlich oder nicht.

Das Ende des Schuljahres näherte sich und mit jedem vergangenen Tag brachte es ihn näher zum Ende seiner Zeit. Mehr als einmal war er kurz davor ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen, ihr alles zu beichten. Doch dann blieben ihm die Worte in seinem Hals stecken. Es würde das Ende der beiden bedeuten und darauf war er noch nicht vorbereitet. Er wusste, dass es mit seinem Gelingen oder Versagen kommen würde, doch die Zeit dafür war noch nicht gekommen.

Über mehr als alles andere brauchte er es, dass sie ihn kannte. Wenn seine Pläne Früchte tragen würden, würden die Leute Fragen über ihn stellen, ihn beschimpfen, ihn abstempeln. Er brauchte die Gewissheit, dass sie wusste wer er wirklich war und nicht nur die Art, wie er sich gab. Also erzählte er von seinen Hoffnungen und Träumen, seinem Lieblingsessen und Lieblingsnachtisch, von den Dingen, die ihn glücklich machten.

Er liebte das Gefühl des beißenden Windes, wenn er auf der Suche nach dem immer ausweichenden Schnatz war. Er liebte es, im Herbst am Rande des Waldes spazieren zu gehen, die Zweige dabei unter seinen Füßen zerbrechen zu hören und das Knirschen des Laubes mit jedem Schritt, den er nahm. Er liebte den Geruch von frisch gekochtem Schokoladenpudding und das Licht vom Vollmond, wenn es sich auf dem See nahe seines Zuhauses spiegelte. Diese Dinge beruhigten und erdeten ihn, wenn seine Aufgabe ihn zu übermannen drohte.

Sie erwiderte seine Bemühungen, öffnete sich ihm in einer Art und Weise, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie erwähnte Weasley nicht mehr, zumindest nicht zu dem Thema, welches sie vor einigen Wochen so stark weinen ließ – und wann immer ihm dieser Gedanke aufkam, war er glücklich. Sie redete mehr über den Krieg als er, erzählte ihm, wie viel Angst sie hatte jemanden zu verlieren, der ihr sehr nahestand. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Blick dabei kurz zu ihm huschte. Sie sorgte sich um Harry, der Stress, unter dem er stand und die unlösbare Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, damit ihm nicht herausplatzte, dass er bereits an einer unlösbaren Mission arbeitete – eine, die den Tod einer ihm nahestehenden Person garantierte. Das war diese eine Sache, die immer noch zwischen ihnen stand und er vermutete, dass sie wusste, dass er etwas Wichtiges vor ihr zurückhielt.

Trotzdem drängte sie ihn niemals.

Sie saßen wie immer beisammen, ihre Rücken an die Steinwand gelehnt, ein paar Fuß zwischen ihnen. Abgesehen von diesem einen Mal, wo er sie gehalten hatte, berührten sie sich niemals. Er war darüber dankbar, aber gleichzeitig auch frustriert. Mit jedem weiteren Tag verspürte er immer mehr das Verlangen sie berühren zu wollen. Ihr Haar, ihre Hand, ihr Gesicht. Konnte ihre Haut womöglich so weich sein, wie sie aussah? Er wusste nicht was passieren würde, falls er es herausfand. Er könnte vielleicht niemals wieder aufhören sie zu berühren und würde damit eine Grenze überschreiten, von der er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt überschreiten sollte. Immerhin rückte ihre Trennung jeden Tag näher.

* * *

 **VI**

Die Temperaturen stiegen, machten es schwerer sich im Geheimen zu treffen. Keiner der beiden war daran interessiert die Treffen zu beenden, deshalb trafen sie sich immer später in der Nacht. Sie würde ihren Zauberstab als Wecker nutzen, ihren Umhang schnappen und sich aus dem Gryffindorturm schleichen. Sich aus den Kerkern zu stehlen war kein Problem, doch der Weg durch die Schule zum Astronomieturm war keine leichte Aufgabe. Sie lernte, wie sie einen Desillusionierungszauber auf sich selbst legen konnte und brachte es ihm bei.

Die Luft um die beiden herum war dank ihres Zaubers immer warm. Es erinnerte an das erste Treffen, das sie unbeabsichtigt auf diesem Turm bei Vollmond hatten. Die Sterne waren deutlich zu sehen und sie machte eine Bemerkung zu seiner Liebe zum Mondlicht.

Er wusste, sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt sein wachsendes Verlangen in seiner Brust zu erregen, und dass ihre Bemerkung rein unschuldig war. Doch als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete – so süß, rein und schuldig vom Mond hinter hier beleuchtet, war er überwältigt.

Notwendigkeit wurde zu Lust.

* * *

 **VII**

Nach dieser Nacht sah er sie anders. Sie kannte ihn besser als jede andere lebende Person, hatte aus seinem Mund all die schrecklichen Dinge, die er getan hatte, gehört und trotzdem verbrachte sie Zeit mit ihm. Es war unverständlich.

Seine Gefühle zu ihr hatten sich drastisch verändert. Sein Herz brannte, wann immer er sie lächeln sah oder ihr Lachen hörte und er sehnte sich nach ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf dem Turm.

Zwei Nächte später jedoch war er kühl und angespannt um sie herum. Er versuchte normal zu sein, doch plötzlich hinterfragte er alles, was er sagte oder tat und seine Worte fühlten sich an wie Kaugummi in seinem Mund.

Sie fragte ihn was los war und er starrte auf seine Hände, war unfähig zu sprechen. Die warme Luft in ihrer beschützenden Blase roch nach frisch gemähtem Gras und er atmete tief ein, genoss den frischen Duft. Er spürte eine Bewegung und als er seinen Kopf hob, war sie ihm sehr nah, ihre Augen hell und ihr Blick intensiv.

Sie starrten sich an bis er bemerkte, dass er kaum atmete. Er schluckte schwer und dann berührte sie zögernd sein Gesicht. Feuer und Eis schossen durch ihn hindurch, als sie ihre Finger von seiner Schläfe bis zu seinem Kinn gleiten ließ. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und er schloss seine Augen, lehnte sich in ihre Berührung. Er hatte noch nie so viele Gefühle für jemanden empfunden wie für sie, sich jemandem noch nie so nahe gefühlt, als ob ihre Seelen miteinander verbunden waren. Ihre Anwesenheit schloss nicht nur Löcher in ihm, sondern schaffte auch neue Räume, in die nur sie gehörte.

Dann streiften ihre Lippen seine und er öffnete seine Augen. Sie war eine Haaresbreite von ihm entfernt, beobachtete ihn – Angst, Sorge und Hoffnung vermischten sich in ihrem Blick. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, die immer noch an seiner Wange ruhte, und verflocht seine Finger in einer ihrer Locken. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder für einen kurzen Moment. Er ließt seine Hand zu ihrem Nacken gleiten und zog sie zu sich, schloss den winzigen, jedoch potenziell unüberwindbaren Abstand zwischen ihnen. Mit dieser überwundenen Distanz vergrub er seine Hand in ihrem Haar und küsste sie.

Er hatte zuvor schon viele andere Mädchen geküsst, aber dies war alles andere als das, was er bisher erlebt oder wovon geträumt hatte. Es war mehr als nur ein Zusammenschmelzen von Lippen und Zungen – es fühlte sich an, als ob sich ihre Seelen miteinander verbanden. Sie war ein Teil von ihm, genauso wie er ein Teil von ihr. Er erkannte, dass er sie liebte und seine liebevolle Fürsorge intensivierte sich dadurch nur noch mehr. Obwohl sie keine Anzeichen machte den Kuss zu beenden, hielt er verzweifelt an ihr fest, wollte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen um keinen Preis der Welt beenden.

Als sie letztendlich nach Luft schnappte, küsste er ihre Wangen, ihre Nase, ihren Nacken. Sie seufzte, eine Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und Verlangen und er plünderte erneut ihren Mund. Sie küsste ihn mit einer glühenden Hingabe zurück und zog ihn bald auf den Steinboden. Er bemerkte den Positionswechsel kaum, erst, als er sich abstütze um sie nicht zu erdrücken.

Er unterbrach den Kuss und öffnete seine Augen. Sie war errötet, ihre Augen leuchteten, ihr Haar lag gefächert um ihren Kopf.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er und traf schließlich ihre warteten Lippen.

* * *

 **VIII**

Sie wurde schon vieles in ihrem Leben genannt, aber wunderschön war kein Wort davon. Verlangen überkam sie und sie zwang sich dazu, mit dem Denken aufzuhören und einfach nur zu fühlen. Sie liebte ihn und nichts in ihrem Leben hatte sich jemals so richtig angefühlt.

Bald waren ihre Umhänge und Shirts verschwunden und in große, flache Kissen verwandelt. Er hielt inne und suchte ihren Blick, fragte sie wortlos, was sie wollte.

„Dich", antworte sie in die Nacht hinein, zog sein Gesicht ein weiteres Mal zu ihrem und brachte all seine Zweifel zum Schweigen.

Ihr Name hatte noch nie so verlockend, so exotisch, so geschätzt geklungen, wie es jetzt klang, als er über seine Lippen kam. Sein Blick traf ihren, als er um sie herum und in ihr zusammenbrach.

 **Not everlastingly while others sleep**

 **Shall we beguile their limbs with mellow flute,**

 **Not always bend to some more subtle brute;**

 **We were not made to eternally weep.**

* * *

 _Einen wunderschönen Tag wünsche ich euch lieben Lesern mit diesem neuen Kapitel von_ _ **From the Dark Tower**_ _. Jetzt sind wir also schon bei 8 Abschnitten dieser Geschichte und haben damit bereits die Hälfte des eigentlichen One Shots erreicht. Das nächste Kapitel wird auch ein sehr ernstes und emotionales Kapitel... aber abwarten._

 _Die besten Grüße,_

 _Eure Ivy_


	3. Chapter 3

**IX**

Die nächsten drei Wochen waren überragend. Sie trafen sich jede Nacht, lachten und liebten sich, bis sie sich in den Armen liegend einschliefen.

Gegen Ende April wachte sie jedoch eines Morgens mit Übelkeit auf und ging zur Krankenschwester. Ein Test und drei Worte ließen sie taumeln.

Sie vermied ihn, obwohl es sie innerlich zerriss. Er konnte sich ihr weder im Unterricht oder in den Korridoren nähern, noch konnte er sie unentwegt anstarren. Irgendjemand sah immer zu. Sie würde die Wahrheit nicht für ewig vor ihm verborgen halten können, allerdings wollte sie es auch nicht. Sie musste einfach über Vieles nachdenken. In der zweiten Maiwoche hatte sie jedoch mehr Fragen als Antworten und schickte ihm einen Brief, bat ihn um ein Treffen – wie üblich – mitten in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm.

Zunächst war er ihr gegenüber abweisend, so wie sie es erwartet hatte. Als sie den schwierigsten Satz, den sie bis dahin jemals gesprochen hatte, aussprach, erblasste er und sank auf seine Knie.

Sie war niedergeschmettert und begann zu weinen, stand ihm auf der anderen Seite des Turms gegenüber. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie schnell er neben ihr war und seine starken, zu dünnen Arme fest um sie schlang. Er murmelte Worte der Zärtlichkeit, des Trostes und der Liebe in ihre Haare und sie wollte sie verzweifelt glauben. Doch seine erste Reaktion hatte ihn verraten.

„Ich hatte das nicht geplant", gestand sie durch ihre Tränen hindurch. „Ich... habe nur einmal den Verhütungszauber vergessen, beim ersten Mal. Ich war so in dem Moment gefesselt..."

„Sh", beruhigte er sie, seine samtene Stimme besänftigte ihre geschundenen Nerven. „Ich bin hier."

Sie schubste ihn von sich und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, wich einige Schritte zurück. Sie beschuldigte ihn, dass er das Kind nicht wollte, obwohl sie es zunächst selbst nicht einmal gewollt hatte. Doch nun, da es tatsächlich kam, tat sie es. Und sie wollte ihn in ihrem Leben, wenn er sie auch wollen würde – wollte, dass er der Vater war. Er liebte sie schließlich, nicht wahr?

„Natürlich," sagte er mit gepresster Stimme, „ist es nicht so einfach."

„Sicher ist es das", erwiderte sie.

Plötzlich war er wütend. Er griff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich. Er atmete schwer und sie bemerkte, wie müde und erschöpft er war.

„Mein Leben ist niemals einfach. Sicherlich hast du das mittlerweile erkannt", antwortete er.

„Aber wir sind es", insistierte sie. „Du und ich."

Er ließ sie los und nahm einige Schritte nach hinten. Sein Ausdruck war schmerzerfüllt. „Hier oben auf diesem Turm, ja. Aber es gibt einen Grund, weshalb wir unterhalb dieser Falltür nichts haben. Nicht, weil ich es nicht will, sondern weil es... kompliziert ist."

„Haben wir endlich diese Unterhaltung? Über die Welt da draußen?", fragte sie.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner zittrigen Hand durchs Haar. „Wann immer ich versuche... über uns... nachzudenken, in einer Welt da draußen, wird mir einfach nur schlecht. Ich kann nicht... es gibt so viel, was du nicht weißt."

Sie verschränkte wieder ihre Arme, bekämpfte die Tränen. „Über dich, meinst du? Wirst du mir endlich erzählen, was du die ganze Zeit verschweigst?"

Sein Blick und sein Stirnrunzeln blieben hart. „Nein. Das kann ich nicht. Das ist keine Option."

„Draco, bitte..."

„Nein!", schrie er sie an. „Frag nicht nach etwas, das ich dir nicht geben kann. Du hast mein Herz, meine Seele. Ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen, dass mein Leben immer mir gehören wird, damit ich es dir geben kann."

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. „Wie meinst du das?"

Seine Schultern sackten zusammen und es erinnerte sie an die erste Nacht, in der sie sich auf diesem Turm getroffen hatten. „Frag nicht nach, Hermine. Je weniger du weißt, desto besser."

Sie marschierte quer über den Turm zu ihm, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn, sodass er sie ansehen musste. „Spiel nicht mit mir herum, Draco Malfoy. Sag mir sofort was los ist! Bist du in Schwierigkeiten? Was auch immer es ist, wir können das gemeinsam schaffen!"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden. Wir haben genug Zeit." Sein Lächeln war ein gezwungenes.

„Warum hast du so reagiert, als ich es dir erzählte?"

In diesem Moment erkannte er, dass es für sie das Beste wäre, wenn sie ihn hassen würde, sie sich wünschen würde, dass sie ihm niemals eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte. Wenn sein Plan funktionieren würde, dann konnte er auch nicht darauf hoffen, dass er eine dritte Chance bekommen würde. Wenn nicht, na ja, dann wäre er sowieso nicht bei ihr, damit sie ihn abweisen konnte. Er zwang sich dazu, gleichgültig auszusehen.

„Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."

„Was?", keuchte sie.

Jetzt funkelte er sie zornig an, legte so viel Feindseligkeit und Hass seines alten Ichs in seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wie er nur konnte. „Ich bin durch mit dir. Ich habe das bekommen, was ich wollte und du warst dumm genug, dich schwängern zu lassen. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben." Die Worte verletzten ihn beinahe so sehr, wie sie sie zu verletzen schienen.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst", sagte sie. Wir konnte er? Nur Momente zuvor hatte er ihr gesagt, dass ihr sein Herz und seine Seele gehörten. „Warum sagst du das?"

„Es war alles eine Lüge. Lass mich allein!"

Sie wich zurück, ihre Gedanken waren ein verwirrtes Durcheinander. „Du liebst mich!", flüsterte sie, eine Hand legte sich unwillkürlich auf ihren Bauch.

Sein Blick folgte ihrer Bewegung und die Zärtlichkeit darin verriet ihn. Doch als er wieder zu ihr sah, waren seine Augen kalt und leer. „Nein."

„Tust du!", schrie sie, war frustriert von seinem Verhalten und so langsam verstand sie, dass er die Sache beenden wollte, egal was er für sie fühlte.

„Wie könnte ich jemals jemanden wie dich lieben?", fragte er, jede Silbe tropfte vor Wut und Hass. Er war ein guter Lügner – zumindest die Gefühle dahinter waren echt. Er hasste sich in diesem Moment dafür, sie so sehr zu verletzen. Letztendlich erkannte er, dass sie ihm nicht glauben würde. Er schenkte ihr ein letztes spöttisches Knurren und ließ sie schließlich auf dem Turm zurück.

 **The night whose sable breast relieves the stark,**

 **White stars is no less lovely being dark,**

 **And there are buds that cannot bloom at all**

 **In light, but crumple, piteous, and fall;**

* * *

 **X**

Mit ihr am gleichen Ort zu sein war unerträglich. Mit ihr im gleichen Klassenzimmer zu sein war eine schrecklichere Folter, als die Foltern, die der dunkle Lord bisher auf ihn erlegt hatte. Draco erhielt einen Brief von seiner Mutter, in welchem sie schrieb, dass sein Meister unruhig wurde, desto mehr Zeit verstrich. In dieser Nacht, beraubt von seiner üblichen Gesellschaft, suchte er sich einen Ort zum Nachdenken und zum Lösen des Kampfes, der in seiner Brust tobte, doch die zwei Seiten, die in ihm um den Sieg rangen, schienen unmöglich zu bezwingen zu sein.

In dieser Nacht nutzte er beinahe den Cruciatus an Harry Potter.

* * *

 **XI**

Sie hörte von dem, was passiert war, und konnte nicht sprechen. Sie beschuldigte das Buch anstatt Harry, da sie ihm unmöglich erzählen konnte, dass er beinahe den Vater ihres Kindes ermordet hatte. Dann hörte sie, dass Pansy Parkinson ihn im Krankenflügel besuchte und Zweifel schlichen sich in ihr Herz. Für eine Woche weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.


End file.
